


the prince and the queer

by tampa_bae_frightening (steven_damnkos)



Series: beautiful filth [4]
Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Drug Abuse, Militia Of The Lost, Other, Vampires, more weird high writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/pseuds/tampa_bae_frightening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another high writing experiment. aimed for Beveridge smut and got a MOTL fic. close enough for rock and roll. </p><p>Don't do drugs. Drugs are bad, mmkay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the prince and the queer

**Author's Note:**

> um. drugs and FVK apparently combine into 6000+ word Militia Of The Lost fics because this is what i did today.
> 
> Is it obvious that Laurence is my favorite?
> 
> But seriously, don't do drugs kids. I do not condone my actions.
> 
> And i guess this isn't _technically_ fic, more like weird prose, but it came out more like fanfiction than my other works. Tbh, it's only in WLF bc i wrote it while under the influence of controlled substances.
> 
> Long note is getting long, but. Um. Enjoy?

It's been so long.  
I can barely handle the burn.  
Two is murder, three turns me into a popper.   
The sweet ache of smoke on my inflamed sinuses is what brings everything together, the final stitch.   
I am so tired, i pray Lucifer keeps me awake.  
Sins are pointless if one merely sleeps.  
If i sleep, i may never awake again.  
Trapped in the wasteland of snow, fantasies and phantoms teasing me for eternity.  
Everything dims and goes near black.  
Have i started a new adventure?  
Perhaps I'll meet someone new.  
I feel my eyes close, yet i still see.  
I do not recognize where i am.  
My clothes are different.  
I am crashing someone's party, i don't know any of the faces surrounding me.  
I don't think they recognize me either.  
In what strange place have i arrived?  
I pass a group of barely dressed girls giggling about someone referred to as 'the Prince'.  
They cease tittering only to turn up their noses at the dress i don't remember putting on.  
Turning away from them, i trip over my own feet. Honestly. Who put these large, ridiculously high shoes on me?   
I am out of practice with such clothes.  
Falling to my hands and knees, a pale young man in a blue coat kneels to help me up.  
He smiles at me, and i am mesmerized.  
His face is beautiful and charming.  
His cheeks still bear the roundness of childhood, although he is no child.   
We rise from the floor, and i realize that i am physically looking up at him.  
He is so tall. Taller than me, even in my ridiculous shoes.  
It dawns on me that i am openly staring at this nearly angelic man.  
I blush and look away, internally cursing my wandering thoughts.  
He chuckles and tilts my face back to his.  
Introducing himself as the Prince, or merely Princey, my eyes widen.  
Goodness. It's no wonder those girls were all aflutter over him.  
He has a nearly regal bearing, and the impossible good looks held by those far above me.  
How on earth have i gained entrance to a Prince's party?  
I gasp and curtsy awkwardly, coordination nearly impossible in the clunky shoes strapped to my feet.   
He laughs openly and my face burns.  
I fear that i have made a fool of myself in front of royalty, until he explains that he's not truly royal, but that Princey is sort of a pet name.  
I tilt my head, confused. Is this a game? I'll play along for as long as this beautiful man holds my attention.  
He asks my name and i barely stammer it out, still reeling over the attention from this strange Prince.  
He smiles. Apparently my nervousness is endearing.  
He says that it's nice to have a conversation that isn't about drugs or his past or someone trying to charm their way into his trousers.  
I giggle slightly at his last statement. I would like to find my way into his trousers, but that isn't polite conversation.  
Especially when you've only barely met the man, and all you know about the charming play Prince is that he seems quite different from the other people surrounding you.  
Different in a good way, though.  
I would much rather socialize with this Prince than anyone else here.  
He asks me if i would like a drink.  
I agree and he leads me to a secluded area, away from the crowd.  
He asks what i prefer. I don't want to impose so i reply that whatever he's drinking will be fine.  
Princey lets out a strange little laugh.  
I fail to see the joke in what i said, but i don't question it.  
A gorgeous man is offering me drinks and conversation, and the promise of more lies beneath the surface.  
He produces a bottle of strange green liquor, sugar cubes, spoons, and water. What on earth is he going to do?   
I watch as he prepares the drinks and i realize this lovely Prince is preparing absinthe.  
I've never tried it but I've heard stories from every end of the spectrum.  
Curious by nature, I'm willing to try it.  
Something about Princey both eases and excites me.  
A thought crosses my mind that worries me, but only for a second.  
I would do anything Princey asked of me.  
I am in a strange place with no idea how i arrived.  
I am in clothes i haven't worn in ages.  
I am in the company of a mysterious young man with a royal name.  
He's offering me liquor and smiles.  
I am ashamed to say that this is the nicest treatment i have received in a very long time.  
The sugar has melted into the glass; he stirs one and hands it to me.  
I look at it; my face betraying my nerves.   
Princey lifts an eyebrow.  
I tell him that I've never drank absinthe before.  
His angelic face lights up with delight.  
He guides me to a small sofa in a dark corner.  
We sit and he tells me to drink.  
I hesitate for a moment, and he reassures me. He tells me that if i don't like it, i don't have to finish it.  
I want Princey to find me interesting and appealing.  
I take a sip.  
It's certainly different than anything I've tried before. Spicy, with the light sweetness from the dissolved sugar.  
It isn't horrible, and i could come to love it.  
I drink more and my Prince tells me to slow down.  
He says that my first time will be intense.  
I choke on my drink; my mind took an alternate route over his warning.  
For a moment, i thought he meant...  
No. Don't be silly. Princey probably isn't thinking like that, certainly not about me.  
He just wants to be nice. He did see you fall on your face in front of a room packed with beautiful people.  
I take a small sip and look at his glass.   
He's drained it, and i haven't seen him take a single sip yet.  
I feel a slight dizziness. Perhaps this stuff is stronger than i assumed.  
I look at the green liquid in my glass. It seems almost alive in the low lighting.   
Princey smiles at me again.  
His smile seems so brilliant and open but also like something is hidden.  
Does my Prince have a secret?  
I suppose everyone does, but Princey looks like he may share his.  
He asks me to tell him about myself. He says that i intrigue him, that I'm different from all the other drug ravaged citizens of Grandomina.   
Grandomina? I blink in confusion. I've never heard of such a place.  
My confusion must show on my face.   
Princey looks shocked. He asks me if i know where i am.  
I glance shamefully at the floor and i tell him that i honestly have no idea. That my eyes opened and i found myself at this party, in these clothes.  
I tell him that i recognize nothing and no one.  
His eyes widen impossibly large. He warns me to tell no one of my predicament.  
He tells me that he is in a similar one. He once awoke in a strange place without a single memory of how he got there, or even who he was. The man who saved his life is the one who christened him Princey.  
Having no other name to use, he adopted it as his own.  
I still know who i am. Mostly.  
I remember my name. How old i am. That i love books. And music. A few other intimate details about myself. Everything that matters, really.  
I tell Princey what little i can.   
His face lights up at the mention of music.  
He tells me that he plays the piano.  
How lovely! A musical prince... It's like a fairy tale.   
I laugh delightedly.  
He asks me if i play.  
Sadly i tell him no. Music may be my love, but it is not my forte.  
He tells me that I need to be careful about using the word 'love'.  
He says that the Cardinal will have my head if i walk around spouting off about love.  
I ask what's so bad about it. It's hard for me to imagine a world without love. Love is what separates humans from beasts.  
I tell him as such, refraining from using the word.  
The sudden nervousness Princey displayed when i uttered it sets me on edge. Could this Cardinal be listening?   
He merely says that the Cardinal believes love doesn't not exist. That it's simply lust in fancy clothes.  
He says the King backs up whatever the Cardinal says because he's too intoxicated to think for himself. A mere puppet for the beloved Cardinal.  
What a heartbreaking thought...  
I've awoken in a world where love is death and the loveliest man wants to occupy my time.  
How utterly unfair this is. I could love this insightful, sweet Prince.  
A sneaky smile crosses my face.  
I lean in close to Princey, whispering in his ear.  
I tell him that i have a secret. I will always believe in love. No Cardinal, King, or law can take that away from me. Love comes within us all, it burns in our hearts like fires.   
I tell him that anyone who doesn't believe in it, has a heart of ice. A desolate, passionless wasteland incapable of kindling the fires of love.  
I lean back, passionate grin plastered on my face.  
I take another sip of absinthe, the alcohol loosening much more than my tongue.   
Princey pries my glass from my hand and places it carelessly on the floor.   
I worry that i have offended him until his hands cup my face. I have not seen my reflection, but i feel his thumbs against my cheeks.  
They still feel rounded and plump under his touch.  
I wonder if it is a comfort to him that my face also portrays me as a young, innocent youth.  
Princey tells me that i am a beautiful soul and that no matter what I've done in life, i didn't deserve to wake in this hellish kingdom trapped under Lucifer's shroud.  
He kisses me, and like all of my experiences with this darling man, it's like nothing I've felt before.  
Princey's kisses belie a hunger. His kisses are almost desperate, searching.  
I return them to the best of my ability; it's been years since someone kissed me so ferociously.  
My motions are sloppy compared to the strange grace of the Prince's hungry kisses.  
He steals my breath with his lips and i realize that i could not have made a fool of myself in front of a better person.  
My darling Prince is unique. I know i will not meet another like him.  
He pulls away, breathless as well. He asks if i would like to come see his piano.  
For a moment, i feel this is a double entendre but then i remember that he plays.  
I tell him yes, hearing him play would be wonderful.  
It would truly be wonderful if he had ulterior motives besides playing music for the intriguing creature that he has plied with alcohol and sweet words.  
But, a kiss is not a promise, merely an introduction.  
Perhaps his music will lead to tangled sheets and heaving chests.  
Sweat slicked skin and eyes glazed in pleasure would be a gorgeous look for this beautiful Prince.  
His green eyes shine strangely for a moment, seeming to glow.  
A trick of the light, perhaps, or the absinthe taking its pound of flesh from my sanity.  
He picks up the bottle of absinthe, then takes my hand.  
He leads me through green corridors of all strange shapes and inconsistent numbers of doors.   
I feel like I am in a fun house.  
I ask where i am.  
He replies that we are in the Stupendous Marina Hotel in Gypton. He lives here. The pet orphan prince with no other home.  
I feel a pang of despair over Princey. I don't remember much about my life, but i'm sure i had a home once. It may have been terrible, but it was still a home.  
I wonder what his life was like before he became Princey.  
Did he have a family? People who cared for him?  
I find myself wanting crawl into his arms and soothe any pain he might have.  
He tells me that this may be the safest place for me right now, seeing as i know absolutely nothing about the society i have been thrust into. He was once in my place and the Management helped him greatly.  
He asks me to stay with him, until other arrangements can be made, unless i actually enjoy his dreadful company and demand to stay.  
I laugh and smile. Silly Princey, your company is quite enjoyable. I'll gladly stay here with you.  
A strange look crosses his face, and i can't decipher it.  
He releases my hand to open a door. He gestures me into his room and my eyes are immediately drawn to the battered old upright piano.  
It looks almost ancient, abused but well loved.  
Princey shuts the door behind me as he swigs directly from his pilfered bottle of absinthe, and takes a seat on the bench.  
He pats the space beside him, his demeanour seeming more relaxed than it had been at the party.  
I feel my face flush a little as i shyly sit beside him.   
He empties the bottle and tosses it aside. He seems to be able to drink the green like a fish drinks water.  
Turning to me, he caresses my burning my cheek.  
I feel the blush deepen and he chuckles.  
He leans down and kisses me once more, this one slow and almost reverent, worshipful. I have never been kissed as sweetly as this.   
Everything i have done in my short time with this Prince has been completely new, and i am finding myself addicted to his existence.  
The slow pace is easy for me to keep up with.  
I find my arms lifting to wrap around his neck; his are twining around my waist.  
He pulls me closer, twisting his torso to press against mine.  
He presses me against him, and i gasp.  
He takes the opportunity to lick his way into my mouth.  
His tongue tastes of absinthe and something else quite strong.  
It's familiar to me but i can't place it.  
A small voice within the depths of my mind tells me i know exactly what it is, and that it isn't some silly liquor, either.  
I ignore my errant thoughts and focus on the way Princey's tongue brushes slowly against mine, lips caressing feather light.  
He doesn't demand anything from me, merely exploring.   
I try to copy what he does, but I'm so nervous and unpracticed.   
A small hum emanates from his throat.  
Perhaps i am doing something right...  
We separate, left breathless from Princey's masterful kissing.  
His chest heaves in a pleasant way.  
I feel slightly honored to be the one ruffling his polished regal exterior.  
My hands slide under his blue coat with the small golden designs. I mentally note that it's truly a lovely coat, fitting for a Prince.  
I push it off of his shoulders and he lets it fall from his arms into a heap on the dusty floorboards.   
I open my mouth to protest the mistreatment of such lovely clothing. It looked rather old, i would hate to see a beautiful vintage piece damaged at my expense.  
Princey presses a pale finger against my lip, quieting me.  
The mischievous glint in his eyes tells me that it's nothing to him.  
He kisses me again, the hunger creeping back into his movements.  
His hands slide up my back, searching for something.  
I realize he is looking for the zip of my dress.  
I reach behind me and take one of his hands in mine and place it on my chest. The zip is mostly decoration, but is in fact functional.  
It won't do anything besides reveal my breasts.   
I hesitate at this thought. Do i truly want to reveal my body to Princey? I am already wearing a dress, do i dare show him what lies underneath? It dawns on me that he hasn't once questioned why i have a man's name and refer to myself as one yet i am dressed as so.   
Perhaps people like me are a highly common occurrence in this Grandomina...  
I tell myself yes, i will show myself to Princey. The worst he can do is tell me to zip myself back up.  
I take his fingers and grip the zipper pull with them.  
I take a deep, calming breath and guide his hand down.  
The sound of my dress unzipping seems to echo within Princey's room. Or perhaps just within my ears. This choice is starting to feel like the wrong one to have made...  
When the halves of my tight black eyelet lace bodice separate, i look over at the piano.   
I can't bear to look at his face, fearing the look of disgust surely marring the angelic features.  
I fear showing anyone my body, for it is not only a mistake, it is also hideous and freakish.   
Princey's lips brush across my neck, along my collarbone, and down to my mangled breasts.   
He kisses both in the reverent manner he had shown earlier.  
I am taken completely by surprise.  
The few people who have seen my body have always sneered in disgust and told me to hide my defects.   
Princey continues to press kisses into every inch of the skin of my breasts.  
His tongue flicks across my surprisingly sensitive nipples, earning a small gasp and moan from me.  
Cheeky fucker.  
I hadn't realized how cold Princey's room was.   
He sits up and takes my chin in his hand, looking me directly in the eye.   
He tells me that we all have secrets and flaws, that i have nothing to be ashamed of.  
He says that my body is beautiful and he adores it.   
My face is an absolute inferno.  
Poor thing must be hallucinating from all the absinthe.  
If anyone here is beautiful, it is the sweet-tongued Prince caressing my flesh...  
I reach for his shirt, slowly undoing each button. I want to see the body of the man who fills my mind with everything i have ever wanted to hear.  
I reach the last button, tugging his shirt from his trousers.  
He shrugs it off and takes my hands in his. He tells me that he has a secret to confess, and since i have so bravely bared mine, he will tell me.   
He leans in close to my ear and speaks so lowly, i can barely hear him, even in the silence of his room. He tells me that he is a beast of unimaginable horror. He says that he is a bloodsucking monster; a vampire.   
Vampires don't exist, do they? I am not sure. I have always found myself fascinated by their legends, but i have never found proof of their existence.  
If my sweet Prince is indeed the creature i have been searching for my whole life, i will be convinced that Grandomina may be the slightest bit heavenly, despite what Princey insinuates.  
I hear a strange sound.  
Princey sits back and i gasp at the sight of his face.  
It has twisted into an animal-like snout, with two thin, needle like fangs protruding from his upper jaw.  
My mouth falls open in shock.  
I have stumbled into the dark fairy tale of my dreams...  
A vampire Prince sweeping me off of my feet, if only for a night.  
His eyes have that strange glow again. It must have something to do with being a vampire...  
I lean forward and delicately kiss his twisted cheek.  
I tell him that a strange face and extra teeth won't put me off of him, i still find him as beautiful as the angel who helped me off of the ground earlier.   
It's Princey's turn to be surprised by my words.  
I confess that i have always been fascinated by the legends of vampires, that while i believed in them, i did not know they existed until now.   
I could think of a better person to reveal such truths to me.  
He smiles. It's still charming despite the terrifying mask his face has become.  
He runs his tongue over the white needles and i realize the taste on Princey's tongue, vainly masked with absinthe, was blood.  
That's why he laughed at me when i said i would drink whatever he was having...  
Clever vampire.  
Princey rises and holds out his hand to me.  
I take it and he pulls me up.   
He looks at me questioningly, and i nod in acquiescence.   
I'm not sure what his question is, but i find that i will willingly give every part of myself to this lovely creature.  
He leads me to his bedside, and kneels before me. His long fingers grasp the hem of my dress where it falls a few inches above my knees.  
He tugs it down my legs. The bodice gets caught at my hips despite being unzipped.   
Princey eases it over my hips, not wanting to rip my dress.  
He leaves it in a pile at my feet and i step out of it.   
I find myself wearing naught but black panties and lace-topped fishnet stockings. I honestly hadn't been aware i was wearing stockings.   
Whoever dressed me paid attention to detail...  
Of course, i still had on my dreadful shoes.   
The small glances Princey kept giving them lead me to believe that he rather liked how they looked.  
Black velvet with far too many straps and metal spikes.  
I'd suffer the indignity of these awful shoes if it meant my Prince found me attractive.  
Carefully picking up my dress from the floor, he lays it carefully across an armchair.  
The contrast in the way he treated our garments strikes me.  
He tossed his about like garbage but respectfully laid mine out.   
Perhaps he finds me precious. An outsider in this world, just as he is.  
He retrieves a beautiful knife from his discarded jacket.  
I feel a moment of terror. Perhaps i am not precious, and he plans to kill me, seeing as i know what he is.  
He seems to sense my terror. He tells me that he will only use it if i ask him.   
He lays the knife on the bedside table and stretches lazily across the bed.  
His long arms reach out and pull me into his lap.  
My cheeks don't fail to burn; i have never been atop a man in such a manner.  
I awkwardly straddle him and he adjusts me into a comfortable position.  
It's strange, looking down at the beastly face with their odd yellow glow but I still see the Prince beneath, and it's an odd comfort.  
He rubs my hips slowly with his palms and confesses that he only rescued me from embarrassment because he could hear my heart beating. He said it was strong and clear, even with a hint of disorientation. Nothing like the the ketamine slowed or funphetamine boosted ones that echoed throughout the crowd.   
He lets out a sad laugh and tells me it's been a while since his own heart beat like mine.  
His hands slide up my back and guide me down.  
He's whispering in that near inaudible voice again, telling me that when he took my hand and felt the blood pulsing through my veins, he decided that he would do anything to have me. My lively pulse sparking something within him...  
He asks if he may taste me, and i agree. I have a slight fear that Princey may go too far and kill me, but i can't focus as he's rolling us over and i find myself under him.  
His weight solid and grounding.  
He reaches for his knife and i nod.  
He makes a shallow cut along the side of my neck.  
I shudder in surprise at the little wave of pleasure that rolls through me as his tongue laps up the bright drops of crimson that well up.  
Princey lets out a sound of pure pleasure and delight, then eagerly sinks his fangs into my flesh.  
I moan loudly, surprising myself. The sharp pierce of the needles in his mouth is exquisite.  
He greedily drinks my blood, taking enough to leave me dizzy but not enough to harm me.  
The promise of more on the horizon soothes him.  
The pleasure of being fed on is nothing I've ever felt; yet another first provided to me by the beautiful Prince. The legends and rumors paled in comparison to the real event. It was intense, but in the best way.  
Princey's warning about absinthe and my subsequent misinterpretation come to the foreground. Perhaps it had been an allusion all along.   
Had he meant to bed me from the start?  
Princey licked the wounds he had inflicted on me, tongue trailing over the sensitive skin of my neck.  
He's still pressed tightly against me. I can feel his cock, erect against my thigh.   
I let out a small 'oh' and he chuckles.   
My hands worm between us and i fumble with his belt.  
Princey sits back to give me room and i make short work of opening his trousers.  
His face shifts back to normal and i internally sigh in relief, unsure of why.  
I draw out his cock and the pleasure that washes over his angel face is the most beautiful sight i have ever beheld.  
I bid him to stand and it's my turn to kneel.   
Kneeling before my Prince, i find my place in this strange world.  
I take him in my mouth and his eyes flutter shut as his mouth falls open.  
I hear him mutter something about 'the devotion you give down on your knees...'  
I pay it no mind.  
Pleasing my Prince feels fulfilling. I eagerly go about my task until one of Princey's hands tangle in my hair and he drags me off of his cock, cursing left and right.  
I whine at the loss of him in my mouth.  
A dark smile crosses his face. I've never witnessed one smile promise both dark delights and physical worship.  
His other hand grips my chin and his thumb strokes my jaw.  
His voice has lowered to a sensual purr.   
He tells me that he has so much more on his mind than a little blowjob and a few drops of blood.  
Excitement, fear, and pleasure all mix together within me and i have never been so aroused.  
My Prince has a dark side, magnified by the creature he is.  
Tightening his grip on my hair, he drags me up to the bed.  
A long moan explodes from my chest at the intense pleasure-pain.  
I never told him that i enjoy hair pulling... Perhaps the legend of your blood revealing your secrets to the vampire drinking from you was indeed fact.  
He pushes me back, and i revel in being shoved around.  
I lay across the bed, nearly sacrificial.   
I suppose i am. Sacrificing my body and even the blood keeping me alive to please a vampire Prince.  
I am deeply under his spell.  
I do not know if Princey is always this delightfully rough, or if he is indulging the desires stolen from my blood, but he continuously proves himself the perfect man.   
His fingers hook under the waistband of my panties and peel them off slowly, taking care as to not dislodge my stockings.  
Once he has them past my knees, i can't help but press my thighs together out of embarrassment.  
He removes them completely and looks at me seriously. He tells me that now is not the time for shyness. He has plans that would keep me blushing for days.  
He rubs my thighs gently, relaxing me.  
He tells me everything will be alright.  
He's made me feel wonderful so far, and i find myself trusting him.  
I take a deep breath and let my thighs fall to the side, revealing my most intimate parts.   
My eyes squeeze shut, bracing for the impact of a nasty comment that never comes.   
My body certainly isn't the standard of beauty most men demand, but Princey is unphased.  
His hands come to rest on my inner thighs, fingers splaying and pinning my legs open.  
My eyes open in surprise as he gazes down between my thighs  
A playful smirk graces his face and i feel his thumbs spread me open.  
I didn't realize how wet i was, the cold air of the room a tease in itself.  
I watch, mildly surprised, as his head dips low, and let out a shocked gasp as his tongue sweeps over my clit.   
Nothing about my Prince should surprise me by now, but the idea that he was willing to use his mouth to pleasure me caught me completely off guard.  
His tongue began a dance across my sensitive flesh, drawing all kinds of moans and whines from me.   
My hands are buried in his bedsheets, clinging to them for dear life.  
I look down at him, green eyes focused, that mischievous glint still there.  
He slides two of his fingers into me without any warning and my back arches, pushing my hips up into his mouth.  
Princey pins me down, fingers within me curling and twisting against a spot that's driving me mad from how good it feels.  
I can feel the self-satisfied smirk on his face.  
I release my grip on his sheets, only to firmly take hold of his hair and pull.  
He moans, mouth vacuum sealed against me. The vibrations that rattle from within him tease me and i squirm.  
I rock my hips back and forth, grinding myself against his face.  
He pulls back, removing my hand from his hair.  
The debauched expression on his face doesn't blend well with his innocent features, but it makes something flip pleasantly, deep within me.  
He licks his lips, chin damp with my wetness.  
My unfailing blush flares and he crawls over me.  
That voice like slow, crawling fog informs me that we've barely started, and here i am, so desperate already.  
He kisses me deeply, and i can taste myself on his tongue.  
My cheeks burn ever hot.  
Princey removes his trousers completely and i suck in a breath.  
If he could see how i like to be treated roughly, then surely he knows...  
Perhaps it doesn't matter to him. Apparently i will experience all of my firsts in this unfamiliar kingdom with my Prince.  
I certainly don't object.  
He makes me feel things i have never felt before and he sees no flaws in my body.  
I wouldn't choose to be with anyone else at this moment.  
Princey positions himself between my thighs and kisses me again.  
He asks if I'm ready to do this.  
So he does know.   
I nod and put my arms around his neck, clinging to him for stability.  
He slowly pushes into me, a low groan hissing out from between his teeth.  
Feeling him within me is incredible.  
A steady stream of praise pours from his lips, and he hasn't even started thrusting yet.  
I must admit that i am quite grateful for the moment to adjust; Princey's cock is far thicker than his fingers had been.  
He slowly pulls out, withdrawing to where just the head remained within me.  
The slow drag inside of me seems to drag pitiful whines and moans out with it.  
Princey is reducing me to an incoherent mess, and it feels like he's barely trying. This is basic and simple to him. No real effort...  
His hips snap almost violently back towards me, cock slamming deep into me.  
I let out an honest-to-fuck scream and wrap my legs around his waist.  
He abandons the slow drag in favor of thrusting hard and fast, hips slapping roughly against the back of my thighs.  
The room is filled with the noises of sex.  
Princey's groans and heavy breathing, my own moans and whimpers, the squeak of the mattress and the rhythm of the headboard against the wall all blend with loud slap of flesh on flesh and the unmistakable wet sound of penetration.  
It's a sexual symphony created by two former strangers, bodies in tune with each other, running smoothly like a well-practiced orchestra.  
His hard rhythm is driving me quickly to the edge.  
I can feel my body tensing, drawing tight for the explosion.  
I moan his name as i feel myself reach the breaking point and snap, tumbling down the hill of orgasm.  
He keeps pounding into me as i come, the sensations nearly too much.   
I claw at his shoulders and whimper.  
His own body was tensing, preparing for his own end.   
Princey's back arched before he gave one last hard thrust, burying himself deep within me and coming hard, the pulses of orgasm wracking his body with shudders. His eyes close tightly as he moans my name repeatedly, head bowed.  
He looks as if he is in prayer, worshipping whatever his personal deity may be.  
He tries to catch his breath, chest heaving wildly and skin glossy with sweat.  
His hair is mussed and the dim light coming in through the window casts him in shadow.  
My vampire Prince has never looked more beautiful and angelic than he does now; post-coital and exhausted.   
He withdraws from me, his release dripping out after him.   
He lies down beside me, green eyes shining like there are fires within their depths.  
He kisses me soft and slow, a complete opposite of the brutal fucking he had just given me.  
My Prince is a mystery.  
I feel i may never understand him  
As we lie there and catch our breath, Princey asks if i would like to hear his bizarre story.  
I tell him that i would love to. Perhaps hearing his short but strange life story will give me some insight into him.  
He shifts over and rests his head on my chest and declares me the Prince's pillow.  
He launches into this insane story of waking up in an underground mortuary, full of strange creatures performing horrible deeds, and his subsequent escape. He goes into detail about places infested with mindless, rotting corpses and the insane followers of the Cardinal. Every part of his tale reveals more and more about how truly horrible the kingdom of Grandomina is.  
I'm shocked beyond belief. Something about the tone of his voice and the cadence of his words betrays the fact that he's never told the whole story to anyone.  
I don't blame him. I would lock myself up in an asylum for simply experiencing it, let alone tell anyone else about what had happened.  
Princey sits up and glances over to the piano, then down at me.   
He stretches sensually and makes a joke about luring me into his lair with a piano, and decides to make good on his offer.   
He crosses the room to sit on the piano bench where this all began.   
I rise from the bed and tug the blanket free to wrap around myself to stave off the chill of the room.  
Why is it so cold?  
I take my seat as he lifts the cover over the keys.  
He gives me one of those charming smiles and asks if i honestly can't play.  
I return his smile and tell him no. I find that i have smiled more often while in Princey's company today than i have on my own for months.  
He offers to teach me a few chords and i decline, content to watch him.  
Princey takes a deep breath and places his hands on the keys. He starts playing a sad, dramatic piece. It's unfamiliar to me, but quite beautiful.  
I lay my head against his shoulder and watch his pale fingers dance over the keys.   
When the piece is finished, i ask him the name of it.  
He tells me that he honestly has no idea. He says that he hears it in his soul, that it's always been a part of him.   
I find that statement beautiful. Some people are just born melancholy, and if that song is Princey's soul, he must feel so much. And to feel the way he does in a society that looks down upon emotion, must be a brutal existence.  
I pull him down into a kiss, emotions welling up within me.   
I find that it's entirely possible that I've fallen in love with the strange vampire Prince.  
I don't know the circumstances under which i was exiled to this dark place, but right now, right here in this dark and dusty hotel room, i let myself believe that everything will be okay.  
I'll be fine as long as i stay here with Princey and his music and kisses.  
We separate and i feel a lone tear fall.  
Princey wipes it away and i find the simple action so sweet and human that i can't help but cry even more.  
I can't even remember why I'm crying but Princey is dabbing my eyes with the edges of the blanket I'm wrapped in.  
He keeps wiping my tears and kissing my cheeks and forehead and telling me it will be alright.  
He says that he cried a lot when he first got here, and that he still does sometimes.  
This heartbreakingly sweet man has captivated me completely. I don't ever want to leave his side.  
He simply holds me until the tears stop flowing for now.  
With a few sniffles, i ask him to play another song for me.  
He kisses the top of my head and acquiesces.  
Snuggling into his side as best as one can while on a bench, i press myself into him and watch the beginning of my new life unfold in front of an ancient, well-used piano.  
In a society where love is illegal, i have legitimately landed in the hands of a rebel vampire who still believes in love.   
Maybe exile isn't so terrible after all...

**Author's Note:**

> Loved it? Hated it? Comments help Lorens kill the Cardinal. Kudos give him another glass of absinthe.


End file.
